


You Can't

by rakketyrivertam



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Angst, Fear of Discovery, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Ratchet, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Trans Male Character, Trans Wheeljack, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Sparkplug is terrified for his friends.
Relationships: Ratchet & Wheeljack & Sparkplug Witwicky, Ratchet/Wheeljack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	You Can't

**Author's Note:**

> HIV/AIDs Crisis: started 1981  
Decriminalization of homosexuality in America: 2003  
End of crossdressing/masquerade laws in America: 2011
> 
> Transformers G1: 1981-1986
> 
> tw mentioned public humiliation and murder of a trans character

Sparkplug blanched in terror when he found Ratchet and Wheeljack in a storage closet. "You can't do that," he begged and he pleaded. "There are laws, and even now there are thousands of people dying of a disease our government doesn't want to cure because of it all. They hate immigrants and refugees, too. If they find out, they will hunt you down and kill you and say they did it because you were a threat to the nation."

Ratchet and Wheeljack frowned and exchanged puzzled glances. "I don't understand," Ratchet said. "Spike and Carly canoodle all the time."

Sparkplug nodded. "Yes, but Spike's a boy and Carly's a girl and neither of them are trans. You're both mechs. That may be normal on Cybertron, hell, it's not abnormal on Earth, but it's illegal, and the people in power aren't above using the most underhanded tactics they can think of to get rid of people they don't like."

Wheeljack tangled his fingers together with Ratchet's and tugged gently, a look of worry coming over his faceplates. "I could always... upgrade. Go back to femme."

Ratchet shook his head. "You hated being a femme. I'll do it, it doesn't make much difference to me." He chuckled. "Hell, I've probably switched back and forth more than anyone else in Cybertron's history!"

"You can't do that either." Sparkplug was shaking now. "And you can't let them know you've done it before. They won't just kill you, they'll strip you down to parts. What do you think happened to Spike's other parent? They pulled him over, had him strip in the street, humiliated him, and got him killed by equally bigotted men. You -" he swallowed nervously "- you can't do this anywhere there's even a remote chance of a human seeing or finding you. They will kill you. I-"

Ratchet knelt down and picked up his friend, cradling him like a sparkling as he wept for his dead bondmate and for his friends both human and Cybertronian.

"I know what it's like," Sparkplug said, "to have to hide that part of you. But you have to."

"We'll be careful," Wheeljack promised. "We'll pass it on to the other officers, so they can tell the crew. Thank you for telling us. We'll be careful."


End file.
